Remember The Solid Rule Please
by Peaches and Strawberries
Summary: This is a story of two siblings sharing an apartment each with the loves of their lives. This is a story where the two siblings have agreed to one solid rule for the apartment. This is a story where that one solid rule has been broken time after time. This is a story of love, laughter, tears. This is a story worth telling your grandchildren about.


**The Riverdale FanFiction Challenge Forum**

 **The Bingo Challenge**

 **Bingo Slot (2) {Word} Shallow**

Taking his hand out of the bowl he lightly tossed the piece of popcorn into his mouth. He shrugged. "What I'm not the one whom said it?" He leaned easily back into his seat. His eyes never leaving the glare across from him.

"You didn't disagree." She spat out. "You didn't defend me."

His eyes winkled. "Why would I need to defend you?"

"You are horrible you know that right?" She spat out as she folded her arms tightly across her chest.

He calmly reached back into the bowl for another piece of popcorn. "I don't see you denying it." He tossed the piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"She knows there is nothing to deny." A male voice laughed as he poked his head around the kitchen doorway. He smiled huge at the glare that the young woman sent his way.

"Shut up Kevin Keller." Veronica growled low in her throat. Her hands gripping her arms.

"Why? I mean you aren't shallow all the time now adays Ronnie …. but you still do have those shallow moments in you." Kevin nodded his head as he ducked back into the kitchen. "You are human after all dear." He shouted out into the living space of the apartment.

Chic shook his head in silence as he watched as Veronica fought within herself from standing to her feet. He fully knew Veronica wanted to rush into the kitchen and agrue with Kevin. But she remained where she was sitting. She turned her eyes onto Chic. "I'm not that bad still am I?"

"Naw." Chic easily replied.

Veronica sighed. "Fine. Seeing how I'm being ganged up on and not having Betty here to protect me."

"Not having Betty here to protect you from what?" Betty's light bemused voice spoke from the open door of the apartment.

Veronica jumped to her feet and rushed over to the slightly taller blonde. "Betty your brother and his boyfriend are ganging up on me. They are agreeing with the mean thing that Cheryl had said to me and not defending me as they should." She threw herself into her fiancee's arms. She buried her face into the blonde's neck.

Betty's lips twitched as she loveling patted her fiancee's back. She looked over at her calm brother whom was tossing popcorn into his mouth. She heard Kevin humming in the kitchen. She knew that Veronica wasn't hurt by any of this … that Veronica just needed some dramatics to rid herself of an annoying run in with Cheryl. She turned her face and gently kissed Veronica's cheek. "I love when you are shallow. Especially in bed." She husked out.

Veronica stood still. Her lips lifted in a sly smirk. She pulled away from her lover. Her tongue licked around her lips slowly. Her heart warmed at the sight of dazed blue green eyes followed.

"Remember our _solid_ rule please." Chic called out from his place on the couch. A light sheen of a blush heating his cheeks. His eyes glued at the wall across from him.

Betty blinked. "Right. The rule. Right."

Veronica laughed. "Sorry about that Cooper siblings." She wrapped her right arm around her girl's waist as they walked towards the living space. She sat down on the overstuffed chair next to the couch. She watched as Betty sat on the couch next to her brother. Her head tilted to the left. "And how many times _more_ have you and Kevin broken that rule in the two years we have all been sharing this apartment?" Her eyes twinkled mischievousally.

"I think my count is thirty." Kevin replied as he walked out of the kitchen. He walked over and took the chair opposite from Veronica's. He smirked as he thought of the _latest_ breaking of the rule.

Betty's eyes closed tightly in exasperation. "I seriously don't need a reminder Kevin." She groaned.

Heat leapt up into Chic's cheeks as he realized what Kevin was remembering. "Sorry sis." He managed to get out.

Kevin calmly sighed. "Yeah sorry Betty." He looked over at Veronica and found her heated glare at him. "Sorry. I am a human being after all." He held up his hands. "Sides it wasn't like we planned on getting caught."

Betty's eyes opened again. "Ronnie let it go." She sighed.

Veronica's eyes narrowed.

Kevin sighed. "We were just fresh from the shower." He shrugged. "We were just going to get to our room; but Mister ..." he pointed a finger in Chic's direction; "simply couldn't keep his hands off of me." He shook his head. "Not even for two minutes to get inside our bedroom."

Chic closed his eyes as he run his hands up and down his face.

"My towel slipped and the rest is as we say …." Kevin shrugged. "Sides we knew we were safe. We knew you two weren't due back for at least three hours later." He glared right back into Veronica's heated eyes.

"Plans changed." Veronica snared.

Betty sighed. "I'm sorry that I got a headache." She truly was sorry that her headache caused them to return to the apartment for that moment. A moment that was burned into her minds eye forever more. Especially whenever even a hint of a headache made itself known.

Kevin looked guilty. "You fully know how it is when you are wrapped up with your soulmate." He looked hopefully into Veronica's eyes.

"But at least I make sure that Betty is dressed." Veronica roughly spoke. "Anytime that we leave our bedroom; I make sure she's dressed." She looked dangerously into Kevin's hazel eyes. "Don't Kevin. Just shut the fuck up all ready."

The tense silence filled the apartement.

Chic stood up and stretched. "Veronica will you come with me to check on dinner?" He looked pointly down into his the younger woman's eyes. He waited as she stood to her feet. He followed her towards the kitchen. He silently closed the kitchen door behind them. "Was that even necessary Veronica?" He leaned his back against the door.

Veronica walked to the oven and opened the lid. She carefully checked on the dish before she shut the door once more. She turned around to face the older man. "Kevin should have known better. He should have protected you just as I protect Betty." She spoke in a low angry hurt voice.

Chic breathed quietly as he simply looked at her. "You need to find a way to get past this Ronnie." He shrugged. "Betty found hers. You need to find yours." He stood and walked from the kitchen leaving the younger woman behind. He looked over at the couch where his sister's eyes were glued towards him. He silently lifted his shoulders.

Betty sighed as she rested her head on the back of the couch.

Kevin looked over at Betty. "I'm sorry Betty." He softly spoke.

"Not your fault." Betty sighed. "Not your fault." She repeated. Her eyes closed wearly.

Chic sat back in his place. "Rough day sis?" He gently brushed his hand against his youngest sister's forehead.

"You could say that." Betty moaned.

"Come let me take care of you B." Veronica's soft husky voice spoke softly.

Betty's eyes drifted open as she looked up into the soft concerned eyes of her future wife. "Ronnie." She whimped out.

"Come on baby let's get you rested." Veronica looked over at Kevin. "Sorry about that Kev."

"I shouldn't have been so cavalier." Kevin shook his head. "I just should have left it alone."

Betty got to her feet with the help of Veronica. She leaned her head against her lover's neck. Her eyes closed as the pain kept coming through her brain. She let out a soft whimper.

Veronica gently gathered her soulmate into her arms lifting her easily against herself. "Chic if you could open our door please." She watched as Chic stood to his feet and jumped behind the couch; and walked towards the hallway that led towards the bedroom. She carefully carried her precious Betty after the oldest Cooper sibling. "Thanks." She softly said as she walked pass Chic as he held the door open.

"We'll keep a plate warm for you." Chic said. He watched as Veronica laid his sister on their bed. "If you need anything Betty; then you let me know."

"Thanks brother." Betty sighed as her eyes closed as she tried to get comfortable.

Chic worried his lip between his teeth. He met Veronica's eyes. He nodded as he gently closed the door. He turned and walked back to the living space. He sat tiredly down in the middle of the couch. His head resting against the back of the couch; his hands covering them.

"I'm sorry Chic. I shouldn't have done what I did." Kevin's low voice spoke. "Just sometimes it's hard not to allow it to slip out."

Chic groaned. "I understand babe; I understand." He lifted his head so he could meet his boyfriend's gaze. "Just how about no more keeping track any longer."

"Veronica is the one whom is …." Kevin began his eyes wide. He closed his eyes and his hand went to the bridge of his nose. "You are right dear; no more keeping track." He sighed. "I best get dinner out of the oven." He said as he stood to his feet.

Chic quietly watched his boyfriend walked towards the kitchen. His head rested back on the couch once more.


End file.
